TransHuman: Rising Storm
by Shidokai
Summary: A collab story with JB Tarrant and their TransHuman series about a New character named Jett Matthews as he is forcibly brought into the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons
1. Chapter 1

TransHuman: Rising Storm- Stormtread Origin

_Rain poured throughout the city streets, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead as his glasses became blurred through the water soaking them, thunder roared as he neared his apartment complex his heart pounding after running for so long. As he ran through the front gate a large hand slammed in front of him sending him skidding across the asphalt, skinning his arms and side as he looked up at his assailant. He looked upon a massive metal man with red eyes glaring right at him, the blood drawn from his broken glasses cutting his forehead dripping and stinging his eyes as the behemoth raised his foot to crush him._

_It can't end like this he thought his eyes trying to focus on the massive metal giant about to kill him._

"_Now Human you are no longer a concern for lord Megatron." The machine said as he brought his massive foot down._

**{Xx Three Weeks Earlier xX}**

Lenniham High, Birmingham, Alabama JROTC building 13:00 hours.

He sat waiting for the squad leader to finish his debriefing, his mind wandering slightly as he flipped the pencil around his fingers barely drumming it against his desk, the clock ticking down to his summer vacation. He sighed heavily as the sound of his squad leaders voice rambled on about how this was this and that was that, nothing really of importance. Suddenly a loud clap snapped his attention back to his squad leader who was now standing over him with a stern look as he gripped the sides of the desk.

"Private Matthews is there a reason you're being insubordinate?" the man said staring him down.

"I apologize sir, I've got a lot on my mind it's almost that time of year again." Matthews said as his voice took a grim tone.

"Its fine son I fully understand we have all lost someone, but the best thing you can do is live on and honor there memory by doing so." his squad leader said nodding as he stood and walked back to his desk as the final bell rang. "Now then enjoy your break and Private Matthews stay put for a little while longer."

"Yes sir." He said saluting the rest of his classmates as they left the room his friend nodding at him letting him know he would be outside.

XxxX

"Sir why keep me after class if its within my bounds asking sir?" He said looking at his squad leader who was messing with the computer at his desk.

"Yes private sit down," he said gesturing at the desk in front of him. "how are you liking the program?"

"It's a rigorous program sir but I believe it to beneficial." Matthews said only to have his squad leader hold his hand up stopping him.

"Enough with the 'sir' crap its just too weird coming from you now that its summer vacation," he said with a smirk, "now then Jett tell me again how do you like it here?"

"Well enough, and I'm getting plenty of 'other' work done how about you Max have you found anything new?" Jett said leaning forward propping himself on his elbows smiling slightly through the memories of the phone call.

"Just these pictures that show something that seems to match what your brother was saying in his last phone call, that and some survivors that you could talk to but I don't know how well that would go." Max said closing the site as the printer whirred to life spitting out three sheets with pictures and addresses.

"Either way they're worth a shot," he said grabbing the pages and flipping through them quickly before grabbing his pack and turning for the door. "thank you Max you're a true friend, and I'll pay you back for this all of it."

"I know you will, maybe sooner than you think." Max said under his breath as Jett ran from the room.

Jett ran out of the building tucking the papers into his bag before meeting up with his friend next to a small 2004 Dodge Dakota he had left by the curb that morning. His buddy had already tossed his hat and uniform for a pair of jeans and old beat up t-shirt with his combat boots, noticing Jett's arrival he waved him over.

"Hey Jett Squad Leader finally let go of your leash?" his friend said walking over and slapping him on the back.

"Yeah but Max ain't has bad as you make him out to be he helps me out a lot, and we have a locale for our search." Jett said tossing his bag into the bed of the truck before hopping in the driver seat and cranking the truck as his friend hopped in the passenger seat. "We're heading to Ocean Heights to talk to a person named Riley Ashton-Bishop and her family they managed to survive the Mission City Incident where my brother didn't."

"This again are you really gonna waste our summer by-" he said before being punched in the jaw "OW! What was that for!?"

"I don't call it wasting a summer vacation by finding out what that was that killed my brother Jase!" Jett said gripping the steering wheel tightly causing his knuckles to go white.

"Fine whatever lets just go." Jase said reclining back in the passenger seat rubbing his jaw.

As the two drove down the highway Jase surfed the radio stations slowly irking Jett's nerves as he did, Birmingham soon was just a little blip on the GPS. The silence between them after Jett slugging him finally broke as Jase asked an all to important question:

"Do you even know where these people live I mean even the report only says 'Residents of Ocean Heights' no set address!" Jase said looking at the reports.

"Not really but from what I understand it is just a small beach community," Jett said closing the file in Jase's lap without taking his eyes from the road. "In other words while I'm getting leads about my brother you can be chasing the beach bunnies, sound good to you?"

"Beach Bunnies? What is it the 1970's they're actually know as hotties babes there is a ton of other terms that would potentially get me slapped down if they ever actually heard me say it." Jase said smiling as he tossed the file in the back seat before reclining it back. "But still man you had me at beach but I didn't bring no trunks or nothing."

"Its cool punkin neither did I plus they're sure to have a shop that you can buy ya some." Jett said fake flirting making his friend scoot closer to the window.

Jett laughed at his friend as they got closer to the next town on the map, looking at the signs that popped up on the sides of the road he could tell his next six and half hours would be a long drive but would be worth it to find out any new information that could possibly help in figuring out what exactly killed his brother in Mission City. The night sky was riddled with stars and planes passing over the top of him considering he seemed to be one of the only few cars still on the road at this hour, time was flying by and so was he as he drew closer to his first stop being closer to midnight now and he could feel the sleep deprivation getting to him. He had to rest and soon, Jase was already out and he really didn't want to have to spend any unnecessary cash on a hotel room when he was only a few hours away. Suddenly a light flashed overhead before a truck similar to his drove past him, he looked at it again blinking at the license plate that seemed to match his exactly and every sticker right down to the Dodge Ram symbol in his back glass.

"Sleep really must be getting to me," Jett said as he tapped the GPS for the next available motel. "ah there it is Motel 6 should be just fine."

A few more miles down the road Jett turned in at the glowing Motel 6 sign and woke Jase up letting him know about the stop. Jase nodded and stumbled towards the front desk and grabbing the room key as Jett grabbed the bags and mulled over what he had seen even going as far as checking the license plate.

"Had to have just been my mind playing tricks on me again," He said as Jase opened the door to the room and instantly headed for the bathroom. "What do you think Jase?"

"About your insanity? Simple we should probably have you institutionalized before you finally kill somebody." Jase shouted from the bathroom.

"Very funny jerk-wad," Jett said laying back on his bed as he flipped through the phone messages that had yet to be deleted. "Looks like you aren't the only one who's still disapproving of my little adventure about six messages from the folks already."

"You gonna call em back or not?" Jase asked flopping onto the opposite bed and throwing his hands behind his head.

"So they can chew me out and tell me to come home? Id rather not and just finish up things with Ocean Heights before they get a chance to take away my files." Jett said as he reached _the _message.

"Still haven't erased it yet have you." Jase said as he watched Jett's eyes grow dark and felt his best friends mood change quickly. "You seriously gotta stop listening to that message its gonna drive you insane before you ever figure it out man."

"Shut up! I know I haven't figured it out and you and everybody else keeps reminding me of that every single person but Max he is the one that helps out while I only get negative crap from you and my parents who just wanna pass it off as a freak accident by the military but what I heard on the message the last thing that played through I cant help but feel that there is something else to it." Jett shouted before throwing the pillow he was laying against at Jase's head.

"What do you think I'm doing here?! I'm here because you needed me to help you this summer, and now you're saying all I do is complain but NO! I'm here because I'm your best friend and I refuse to let you do something stupid on your own and you know it!" Jase shouted slinging the pillow back at him.

Jett rolled over and stared at his phone again before playing the message as he drifted into a sleep that had been pulling at him for days now.

**{Xx Somewhere in North Dakota xX} **

"Lord Megatron!" A large mech shouted running to a larger one sitting on a massive throne in the main base of operations. "We found traces of Cybertronian voices on the human communications device again."

"Good Starscream now play it back so we may understand who it was that was caught on their recordings." Megatron demanded as Starscream bowed and called for the voices to be played again.

The human on the line screamed at someone named Jett he was apologizing for something that interested the large mech none as he waited to hear the Cybertronian voice of none other than Blackout the mech had long since been dead since Optimus had killed him while they pursued the human Sam Witwicky back a few years ago.

"Even in death that worthless scrap heap still causes me to anger." Megatron said smacking Starscream across the massive room. "Now I suggest that you take care of this Shockwave and Starscream if these humans wish to follow the trail then show them exactly what we are and how insignificant the maggots of this planet are."

"Yes Lord Megatron," they said together as they walked through the large doorway and took off through the air.

"Shockwave what is the status on the signal of that device?" Starscream said as more mechs flew up next to him. "What are you slag heaps doing here?"

"Megatron's orders we're to apprehend the All Spark signal while Shockwave has his fun with the human tracking our movements." The first jet said as they continued their flight.

"You heard him Shockwave you get the Human we will take care of the All Spark." Starscream said firing his massive engines to full blast towards the All Spark signal.

Shockwave slowed down as his map showed the two signals in rather close proximity the com link opened instantly as the same intelligence went to the others of the group.

:Looks like we're headed in the same direction after all Shockwave but for now I have some new orders for you Lord Megatron doesn't need to know about.: Starscream said as Shockwave listened intently. :Observe the human until we can have some fun with killing it so we can allow many more to witness his demise.:

Shockwave made a noise in agreement before flying over the road below and locking onto the signal from the primitive human communications device known to them as a 'cell phone'. He would observe from this distance since he didn't need the human spotting him just yet he would have his fun then the human shall make an interesting experiment.

**{Xx Alabama Florida state line Town of Ocean Heights xX}**

Jett sat up in the passenger seat his friend had been driving the remainder of the trip since they had left the Motel 6 early that morning, he looked out at the sign they had just passed announcing that they were nearly at their destination. He laid back again as he thought over his brothers final message:

"_Jett I may not make it back from this mission so if I don't then I have no choice but to make this my final message and I want you to be the one to hear it." his brother said on the message, "We have been pinned down in Mission City the enemy is definitely not what we expected we have multiple casualties and nowhere near enough fire power the military lied about this mission! Wait it looks like we have a black hawk coming in for evac after all this time I thought they had forgotten-" _

_A loud crash sounded along with a scream of pain as multiple shots rained down on the area a skidding noise showed that his phone skipped and bounced against the asphalt, his brother had been hit or nearly hit. He heard a loud unmistakable scream as the sound of machinery grinding against itself and a strange metallic voice spoke an unknown language as his brother screamed out just a few more words repeatedly. _

"_I'm Sorry Jett, I'm So Sorry Jett!" he shouted before the phone was finally destroyed in the battlefield._

Jett sat up abruptly as his brothers last words and the mysterious noises echoed through his mind before Jase jumped at the sudden motion before the truck came to an instant stop squealing the breaks loudly.

"What's your Problem dude!?" Jase shouted holding his chest. "besides were here I took the liberty of asking around the town to find out about your survivors, the Ashton-Bishops do live here and their daughter happens to work at this little café' type deal here."

"Sorry about the scare but at least we can eat before we talk to her." Jett said as he exited the truck as a blue and white Ford F-250 sped past them. "wonder why they're in such a hurry?"

He shrugged it off as yet another crazy driver as he entered the small restaurant with Jase not far behind. Jett found a small booth over to the side as a rather colorful man stood up behind the counter screaming about the two of them entering his secret hide out as a brunette walked over to them instantly peaking Jase's interest as she spoke.

"Sorry about Lennox boys, he's a little off his rocker if ya catch my meaning." she said as the one known as Lennox continued his rant about intruders in his secret lair in a heavy Scottish accent.

"Names Jase and how bout you sweetheart you got a name?" Jase said extending his hand as the brunette giggled.

"Sunny if you must know but sweetheart works too." She said taking his hand before he placed a quick kiss on her knuckles, "so does your friend have a name or is he just 'friend of hottie?"

"Its Jett and we're in a hurry so can ya just take our orders already?" Jett said obviously impatient at his friends womanizing when they have something important to do.

"Well then how bout I just bring you the special and call it a day then, jerk." Sunny said turning on her heel offended the way she had been spoken to just for being friendly.

Jase looked at Jett then back up at the dark haired waitress who looked back and smiled at him before slapping the order at the kitchen order window.

"Whew that was close Jett, you are so lucky my looks and charm kept her interested or else I would carrying you outside to beat you to a pulp over that one." Jase said as he watched her move around the café'. "and what's this we thing you said I could chill at the beach while you talked to the Ashton-Bishops."

"What about them?" Sunny asked as she brought over two burgers and two drinks. "Do ya'll know em or something?"

"Not really but my friend Jett here is needing to speak to them about some incident in Mission City-" Jase started as Sunny dropped the drink in her hand spilling it all over him. "HEY! What's the big idea!"

"I'm sorry its just I thought you said you were gonna ask them about Mission City where they nearly lost both of their children during a military mishap." Sunny said cleaning the spilled drink before looking over at Jett who rolled his eyes, "but you couldn't possibly have said that right."

"Wrong that is exactly what we wanted to talk to them about namely this Riley girl file says she sustained the worst injuries of the group." Jett said eating a fry before she slapped her hand on the table getting both his and Jase's attention.

"I don't mind you poking around here but I swear that if you get anywhere near Riley I won't hesitate to call the law on you for harassment, Do you catch my drift?" Sunny said standing up and walking away.

"Man I like em feisty but whew doggy she is spicier than a ghost pepper." Jase said shaking his head and focusing on his burger. "hopefully the food is good."

"I'd rather not eat mine fraid she might have spit in it." Jett said eating his fries before taking a sip of his drink.

Jase rolled his eyes before eating the burger in front of him, moaning a happy moan before smiling his chipmunk face at Sunny who rolled her eyes obviously still mad at Jett and his blatant disregard at her friends predicament. The guy has some serious anti-social tendencies, after all since his brother had died the only ones able to get close to him were Himself, and Max not even his parents really knew him anymore. It was really kinda sad, Jett finally noticed his friend staring him down mid chew.

"What?" he said snapping his friend back to this reality.

"Nothing man just got lost in thought for a minute." he said swallowing the food in his mouth before setting the sandwich down and waving Sunny over.

"Yes?" She said crossing her arms over her chest and staring at Jase before turning her glare at Jett whose burger remained untouched. "Something wrong jerk? Was our burger not to your liking?"

"I'd just rather not eat some bratty girls saliva just because she decided to get upset at a soldiers comment." Jett said pushing the plate away not looking at her.

"Soldier!? What are you talking about?" she said still glaring him down.

"Private Jett Matthews and I really don't take kindly to people who get in my way during things involving Mission City." Jett said standing up and slapping a few bucks on the table before storming out. "Jase lets go we have stuff to do."

"What you little!" Sunny said before Jase grabbed her arm lightly causing her to stop and look back at him. "What!?"

"Don't let the act fool you he lost his brother in that fight, Lieutenant Adrian Matthews, he was one of the last bodies found and he was clutching his rifle with a picture of him and Jett when he was younger in his pocket." Jase said letting go of her arm and waiting for her response. "He just wants to know if anyone saw what it was that killed him, he doesn't believe that the military would really send such good men to die over combat training."

"Oh." She said looking back at Jett who stood outside looking at his phone.

Jett looked down at his phone his wallpaper had yet to change from the picture of him and Adrian when he was just 13 years old. After seeing his friend talking to the waitress he just shook his head before closing the phone and walking towards his truck and taking off looking for the nearest motel he could get a room at. He shook his head again wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No more crying no more." he said cranking the truck and flooring it down the road.

**{Xx In the Sky above Ocean Heights xX}**

:Starscream: Shockwave said opening the com.

:What is it Shockwave: he said responding with hostility in his voice.

:The human, I have a name for both him and the All Spark signal.: Shockwave said his voice even more metallic than the others.

:Where is the human that you're supposed to be tracking?:

:A local nourishment station he is trying to contact the All Spark so I suggest you get her before AutoBots that are on their way.:

:Shockwave you slag brained scrap why not inform us of AutoBot scum at the start of this!: Starscream shouted into the com link.

:Commencing recovery of the human before he can make contact, Shockwave engaging:

As the com shut off Starscream looked at the others around him nodding that they had to get the All Spark before those slag heaps got to it. Suddenly Starscream's holoform noticed the platinum haired human All Spark running past toward the dwelling of her family, before she and the younger male ran from the house watching as she floored it away from the building.

Shockwave focused down at the café' below him his plasma cannon revealing itself as he hovered closer to the gray vehicle below him a small mech removing itself from his shoulder and forming itself into a bird.

"Laser Beak follow the human and send word when he is annihilated." Shockwave said as the bird type mech flew down to a small area behind a building.

Laser Beak flew up into the hotel window taking on the appearance of the TV as Jett stepped inside and fell onto the bed.

**{Xx Ocean Heights Seaside Hotel xX}**

Jett stepped through the door of the hotel room falling onto the bed before playing his brothers message again. Jett rolled to his side as a man walked through the door uninvited.

"Hey buddy the rooms Occupied if you can't already tell." Jett said jumping up only to be pushed back down by the large man in front of him.

"Listen you slag head! I'm trying to help you here and you need to stop looking into Mission City's events okay, its some stuff that you can't even begin to fathom in a million years ya little slag." the man said his eerie blue eyes staring Jett down.

"Who are you to tell me that!" Jett said standing back up and grabbing the man by the shirt only to be flipped over and slammed to the ground.

"You've been warned slag." he said stepping over Jett who bowed up coughing trying to get his breath back.

Okay Authors Note: Okay first time writing for this fandom so yeah definitely need the feedback also thanks to JB Tarrant for letting me use her characters in this origin story of a new character that you fans of her work may enjoy if you need another relatable human character in Jett Mathews/Stormtread just be patient and you can see how he comes to be the helpful character that he is soon to become along with how he will come to be a big player (hopefully) Riley/ Metal Frost's battle with the Decepticons. I hope ya'll enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	2. Brewing Storm

Brewing storm-

"_Who are you to tell me that!" Jett said standing back up and grabbing the man by the shirt only to be flipped over and slammed to the ground. _

"_You've been warned slag." he said stepping over Jett who bowed up coughing trying to get his breath back._

**{Xx Afterwards xX}**

Jett watched the man leave as he rolled himself over coughing and gagging from being winded. His friend stepping into the room as Jett started getting up.

"Jett! Are you okay man?" Jase shouted running over to help him up.

"Yeah just a little winded did you see him?' Jett asked holding his back and heading for the door.

"See who?" Jase asked watching his friend closely.

"The guy that put me in the floor he left just before you came in you had to have seen him!" Jett said looking down the hallway before closing the door and locking it.

"What guy when I came in the hall was empty. You sure you weren't dreaming and just rolled off the bed?" Jase asked looking at the mussed covers on the bed.

"What?! What do you mean nobody there?!" He asked grabbing Jase by his shirt and shaking him.

"Dude CHILL!" Jase said slugging him in the jaw in an attempt to calm him down.

Jett reeled back from the hit causing him to fall back on the bed and stare at the ceiling his jaw throbbing from the force of the hit. He looked at Jase who stood over him with a look that said he had no trouble slugging him again if he started getting hysterical again. Jett sat up and shook his head before apologizing to his friend who had miraculously found him. Jase sighed and sat next to Jett before hitting the button on the remote only to find the TV not coming on.

"What's the deal with this thing surely this little po-dunk town has gotta have cable right?" Jase said smacking the remote a few times trying to get it to respond.

"Man forget the TV we gotta find the Ashton-Bishops!" Jett said snatching the remote away and throwing it on the other bed before storming the door.

"Fine whatever." Jase said shaking his head.

As they left Laser Beak returned to his mech form and stalked through the room scanning each item before spotting slight radiation coming from a small piece of paper on the bed, a closer look revealing eleven numbers and a name 'Sunny'. He looked again realizing it to be contact radiation from being in contact with the All Spark human. As he continued his search he looked over the different items in the room stopping again at a green duffle bag that seemed to be coated in Cybertronian radiation, the human with the recording of Blackout showed radiation matching that of an AutoBot thought to be long destroyed in the wars on Cybertron. Laser Beak sent his findings to Shockwave who still floated high above the city.

**{Xx High above Ocean Heights xX}**

: Lord Megatron we have news on the human.: Shockwave announced

: Speak Shockwave or shut the link off I'm dealing with All Spark business.: Megatron responded impatiently.

:He has had contact with the AutoBots unwittingly but contact nonetheless: he said waiting for his master to respond.

:Bring him to me and we will see just how much he knows, Shockwave if you fail me than do not return do you understand me.: the Decepticon leader said drawing out his last words before the link shut down.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Shockwave said flying down towards the outskirts of the town below him before transforming into an armored type car.

Sending his holoform out of the vehicle, Laser beak appeared in the alleyway next to him before folding himself into a smaller form on Shockwaves wrist. He looked around scanning the town for the radiation trail to find that the AutoBots had finally made it to the town including Optimus Prime himself was even on his way, he had to hurry before they got to the human.

: Shockwave! Why are you down here and why does the human still have air going through its squishy intakes?: Starscream shouted over the com link.

:Megatron wants him alive so I must take him to lord Megatron, both Squishy beings.: he replied in his pure analytical voice as he stomped through the town only to run into his target rather quickly. :I am closing the com link target has been spotted.:

: No continue observing just a little while longer Shockwave trust me abduct him when the time is right.: Starscream said before the link was finally cut.

**{Xx A Few Days Later xX}**

Jett looked over to the group standing on the beach the girl he was looking for was standing with multiple people who all seemed to know her quite well and each had strange tattoos covering their bodies. The one in front of her had dark blue hair and wore a bright crimson shirt standing in front of red and blue Peter built truck while the only other around her was taller blonde man with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Okay so were here are we gonna talk to the girl or we just gonna stalk her till she calls the cops?" Jase said pushing his friend a little bit.

"Not yet just shut up and lets get a little closer to see if we can hear what they're saying." Jett said walking a little closer to the beach acting as casual as possible while trying to eavesdrop.

Suddenly the brunette known as Sunny ran over joining the conversation rather quickly halting Jase and Jett in their tracks and moving behind the life-guard shack to avoid her seeing them.

"You seem rather scared of the southern miss?" Jase said smiling at Jett's jumpiness.

"I'd rather not get arrested out here got it." Jett said elbowing his friend slightly.

"Yeah whatever." Jase said rubbing his stomach and continuing to eavesdrop before they all turned and took off in the other direction with Riley in tow.

"CRAP!" Jett shouted before stepping out where Sunny could clearly see and hear him.

"Hey!" she shouted as Jase stepped out as well causing her temper to rise even more, "You said if I gave you my number you would keep this psycho soldier away from her, you lying JERK!"

"Should've known that he was lying I'm guessing he told you about my brother so you can understand can't you I really need to talk to her okay." Jett said looking her in the eye as he walked closer.

"Yeah but I warned you already stay away from her okay she obviously has enough going on without you adding more crap got it, she hasn't told me much and now I'm her best friend so if she isn't even talking to me as much then what makes you think she'll talk to you?" Sunny said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I'm me simple as that." Jett said stepping past her only for her to grab his arm.

"Look my threat still holds true about calling the cops okay." She said trying to tighten her grip before he jerked his arm away and stormed off.

Jase ran after him apologizing to Sunny as he passed promising to give her a call later before catching up to Jett who was far from pleased about the whole ordeal. Jett looked back as his friend caught up to him, slightly irritated at his slowness he just shook his head and walked on.

"Jett, man why do you just shove her away like that I mean seriously she showed some interest before you blew her off after her first few words to you." Jase said slapping him on the arm playfully.

"Because Jase she would only really be interested until she found out about my brother then it would be full on pity from her and I don't want that okay." Jett said shaking his head, "Just drop the subject already its not important right now."

"Whatever bro," Jase said patting his friend on the back before going a little further ahead of him. "either way you got me for help till we get ourselves killed doing something stupid."

"That's a comforting thought,' Jett laughed before heading for the house that is supposed to be the Ashton-Bishop's residence, "hopefully we wont do anything to awful stupid."

"Hopefully." Jase said following the street signs to their destination.

Jett and Jase walked through the streets looking for the residence belonging to the Ashton-Bishops, after all how hard could it be to find?

**{Xx hours later xX}**

"Where are we anyway how did we end up here!" Jase shouted at the dead end street, the fifth one to be precise.

"Beats me but lets head back to the hotel for now I'm getting impatient at this girls Houdini act." Jett said looking at his watch. "Besides maybe they'll have the TV fixed by now."

"Maybe, but have you-" Jase started only to have Jett nod before pulling his arm getting him to hurry up.

"He's been tailing us all day since we left the hotel this morning but he don't need to know that we know he's tailing us." Jett whispered as they sped their walking up looking for the glowing hotel sign.

Jett took off running with Jase and their pursuer close behind neither wanting to look back at the man following them, whose eyes seemed to glow red as rubies within the darkening sky.

"RUN FASTER!" Jett screamed.

**{Xx Minutes ago xX} **

Shockwave looked over from the lamp post he was leaning against while watching the humans he was charged with eliminating if necessary, he nodded at Laserbeak who removed himself from his wrist and took flight above them. The com link buzzed to life before a loud ringing fired out.

:Shockwave what is the status of the missions?: Megatron demanded over the com.

:All according to plan on my end but I believe that it would be in our best interest to just take the fleshling to the base and dissect it until it surrenders the information we need.: he responded as he analyzed all scenarios where they let the boy come into contact with the femme or the AutoBots.

:You still have one week Shockwave if you can keep them from the femme and the AutoBots then by all means bring them to me and we will have some quality time with them.: Megatron said with a slight laugh from his side.

:Yes Lord Megatron, wait they seem to be on to me they are making a run for it Shockwave out.: he said cutting the com link before darting after the fleeing humans.

Shockwave followed them for what seemed like ages as they finally made the proper turns to make it to the temporary living arrangements. He stopped looking up to Laserbeak who had infiltrated the building as the security camera in the hallway, watching their every move and feeding it back to Soundwave and Shockwave both who could now monitor them with very little difficulty.

:Lord Megatron would you like the video feed on the fleshling and his companion?: Shockwave said into the com link.

:No I leave him in the hands of you and Laserbeak, you have one week left.: Megatron said reminding him of the short deadline :I will be meeting the human femme in that town so I suggest you remove them before I get there do you understand.:

:Yes Lord Megatron,: Shockwave said as another image came up from the feed. :they seem to have some human military training by the way they are moving in the room.:

:The prey is just that much more fun to take down Shockwave now cut the com link while I take care of recruiting the human femme.: Megatron responded laughing slightly.

**{Xx In the Hotel xX}**

Jett slammed the door and locked it tight as Jase grabbed his bag pulling two .44 magnum revolvers out of the bag and tossed one to Jett who instantly broke down aiming it at the door, whoever it is chasing them was about to have a bad day if they tried entering the door. Jase pulled a large tactical knife from his bag and placed it on his hip before sliding one in each boot, always the one to go anywhere armed to the teeth, he wasn't fixin to be caught off guard by anyone.

The door handle jiggled slightly causing Jett and Jase both pull the hammer back before a small voice spoke up;

"Hey Jase you there?" Sunny spoke up before Jett swung the door open and pulled her inside before slamming the door and locking it again.

"Were you followed!?" Jett shouted at her pointing the revolver at her.

"What are talking about why who would follow me?!" Sunny said backing into Jase noticing he was more armed than the psycho pointing the gun at her, "And why are you both better armed than our police force!?"

"Were military we have permits for all of it, and I have a very quick reflex for drawing the gun of choice you see here," Jett said resetting the hammer and lowering the gun, "we were being followed by a guy all day and I really don't wanna see what all he's capable of I got a pretty good glimpse of him while we were running back this way he knew the streets better than we did, it was eerie."

"Jett's right it must have been a local guy, do you know anybody about 6'3" with strange tattoos covering his arms and red eyes?" Jase asked her as he de-armed himself.

"He's not a local trust me no red eyed locals covered in tattoos." Sunny said before a look passed over her face as she remembered something. "Wait there is the guys that came to town about the same time you did, they were following Riley around and they seem to know a lot about her and she seems to be afraid of them."

"They're probably with the guy that was chasing us is what you're saying," Jase said checking the ammo in his gun and reached for Jett's revolver only to have him pull it back and hook it into his belt.

"No if they really do terrify the survivors then its our job to keep em safe," Jett said grabbing the knives and placing one in each boot before writing down something on a piece of paper. "Here this is my number if anything comes up at all with these red eyed guys then by all means call me and I'll do what I can to keep you and Riley safe."

"Riley is pretty tough you know, she really doesn't need a bodyguard but I'm thinking I might have been wrong about you." Sunny said smiling at them both. "Thank you, both of you and be careful I don't know these guys but I do know Isaiah, he's Riley's older brother he is very protective of his little sister."

"Note taken, but here Jase will see you out he can take care of anything that comes ya'lls way." Jett said unlocking the door and letting them out.

As the two left Jett walked to his bag and pulled out a smaller pocket pistol and stashed it under his pillow before stashing the revolver under there as well. His mind replaying the days events as well as everything that had happened since they had been in Ocean Heights, he pulled out his phone once more playing the message he had to have listened to enough times to drive anyone else insane, but for him it only fueled him to find his answers even more than before.

"I'm sorry I was unable to get anywhere for so long Adrian," Jett said as he drifted off to sleep before a loud scream echoed outside the window jolting him awake.

Jett ran down stairs as fast as he could both guns tucked in his belt as he reached the front door in record time. Stopping in the doorway he seen the source of the scream Sunny on her knees in fear of the man before her, Jase's legs dangling helplessly as the man held him up by his throat choking as he swung hitting the man with what little strength he could muster before his arms went limp and his body fell to the ground unconscious. Jett looked up and drew both guns unloading both guns as the man kept coming, he was hitting vital areas but to no effect.

"What the!?" Jett said as the man grabbed him by the throat and held him higher before taking the knife from his belt and gutting him.

Jett sat up screaming in a cold sweat guns waving around the room and feeling his stomach making sure he was still intact. He lowered his gun before Jase burst in the room looking at his friend sitting holding a gun and sweat covering him.

"Dude what happened why are you screaming?!" Jase said stepping over and snatching the gun from him.

"A nightmare the first original one that I've had in a long time that wasn't about Adrian dying, instead it was me and you and Sunny seen all of it happen." Jett said rubbing the back of his neck trying to calm himself down after watching himself die by his own blade, at the hands of an invincible monster.

Jett twitched slightly at a raised mark on the back of his neck before shaking it off as a mosquito bite from being outside.

"Was it the guy following us?" Jase asked sitting down on the other bed as Jett got up and shut and locked the door again.

"Yeah and guns didn't work and he was strong enough to lift us off the ground one handed and kill us with the utmost ease." Jett said falling back on the bed exhausted from the nightmare.

"So he went full Swartzenager Terminator on us." Jase said shaking his head. "thing is though man the guy looks just a little bit bigger than ole Arnold though."

"Tell me about it." He said again placing both guns under his pillow before finally drifting off to sleep once more.

**{Xx Outside the Hotel xX}**

Shockwave watched the two leave the building, the femme being the one in contact with the All Spark, he watched a little longer before kneeling and placing his hand on the ground sending out a small snake like mech.

"Now then infest his dreams with fear little mech but don't let yourself be discovered otherwise you will be destroyed with great pleasure on my part." he said releasing the being from his slight grasp on it where it wriggled away.

The mech crawled unseen to the window of Jett's room before dispersing into multiple little nano-bots that seeped through the cracks of the frame. The bots separating themselves on the floor before slithering and reforming itself together under the fleshling's bed, the being sat up and sent its thinnest tendril up toward the head of the target and inserted it into the beings neck sending dark intentions and deadly images into the targets brain. After a minute or so the tendril was forcibly ripped free after the fleshling sat up abruptly as the nightmares frightened him as intended. His job was nearly done just a few more minutes and he would be done since the other had finally returned, another tendril would have to be used though he could not use the damaged tendril for obvious reasons. Shockwave would be very well pleased with him and hopefully return him to a proper body, this current body was near useless for any real damage.

:Snare what is the status of the mission: Shockwave said over the com, receiving only whirs and clicks in response, :Good Lord Megatron has successfully made contact with the femme, we will be taking these two with us soon.:

Shockwave closed the com before contacting Soundwave and Starscream about the details of his mission.

:The humans are going to be within our hands soon so be prepared for them Soundwave we will need all the necessary tools for interrogation, all of them.: Shockwave said receiving a simple yes sir from Soundwave while Starscream laughed on his end.

:Good Shockwave but we must not kill them without all their data on us then we can kill them understand?: he said before the com link cut out and the rain started pouring.

**{Xx Noon the Next day xX}**

Jase sat up and threw his bag together quickly slamming his uniform attire on as a loud trumpet blast echoed in his ears. He turned to see Jett squatting next to his bed with a military trumpet blaring from his phone, he grabbed him by the shirt standing him up straight before laughing slightly.

"What's the big idea man I mean seriously why wake me up so early, cant you tell I didn't get a lot of sleep?" he said letting go of his friends shirt.

"Yeah but you wouldn't wake up after I slapped you even waved fresh waffles in your face that Sunny had brought over from the diner so yeah, your loss they were delicious." Jett said slinging an empty syrup bottle up to him smiling from ear to ear, "Also apparently homemade waffles at that bro."

"What you ate all of em! How could you man I love waffles especially those made by gorgeous girls and you ate all of em!" Jase said before a slender hand touched his back causing him to jump and turn to see who it belonged to.

"So gorgeous am I?" Sunny said laughing before handing Jase a plate of strawberry banana waffles.

"Um yeah heh," Jase said taking the waffles before turning back and mouthing 'Dude' at Jett who just smiled even bigger.

"I ate all of my waffles yes but I asked Sunny to bring ya some back since you were still sleeping she walked in on the butt of our conversation." Jett said sitting down on the bed as a loud bang outside echoed through the window.

Jett leapt from his seat and darted towards the window only to see something in the woods outside as the rain persisted, grabbing his bag he quickly removed the binoculars and focused them on the woods near the beach seeing two people running out one holding what looked to be a gun and covered in bruises and blood.

"Crap looks something is going on and we gotta hurry or those guys may get Riley and her family." Jett said grabbing his guns and holstering them in his belt.

Looking over he seen Jase with half a waffle hanging out his mouth as he pulled his uniform on and slammed his guns in their respective holsters, nodding for Jett to go on and that he would catch up after fully stocking everything.

"Got it and Sunny stay put!" Jett said taking off down the stairs leaping down half of them.

Jett ran faster towards the sounds of the battle only to see smoke and some kind of metallic creatures in the smoke of everything, causing him to take of running even faster as something grabbed hold of his shoulders lifting him off the ground.

"What the!?" his eyes grew wide as a large mechanical bird thing had lifted him from the ground before a larger claw like hand grabbed him and vanished.

Jett screamed looking beside him to see Jase unconscious and holding two smoking guns while a small mechanical snake lurched out snapping at him. Jett aimed and fired blasting open the small mechs head only to watch the pieces fly out and reform once more, the thing wasn't dying and it wasn't even being injured by the attacks. He looked up from his mechanical cage to see a large ship and one large eye staring him down, he was unsure what kind of dream this was but he wanted to wake up right then.

Jett dodged and ducked the small mech for what seemed to be a few hours as it repeatedly tried to bite him, only to have its head blasted and reformed, worst part being Jett was running low in ammo and he was unsure how well a knife would fair against the immortal beast. The beast finally settled before an abrupt stop which caused Jett to fall from the mechanical cage and through the glass roof of a penthouse bedroom.

He looked up at a large mechanical being who still held his friend in its hand while the other sported what looked to be the cannon of a tank, he shook his head trying to wake himself up before its chest opened up and swallowed Jase within it. Jett rolled himself from the bed he was in and darted for the door to find an older couple standing there to see what had fallen through their skylight, the couple screamed at the large hand reaching around the room for Jett. He dodged past the screaming couple and ran towards the penthouse door as the assailants hand smashed through the ceiling, dodging as his hysteria kicked in sending adrenaline through his veins and propelling him faster down the stairs two at a time.

"This can't be real it can't be!" Jett said running for the first floor.

As he hit the landing for the first floor he heard a loud bang from the door beside him, the man from Ocean Heights now stood between him and escape before he spoke in a voice similar to that of an old computer.

"No escape fleshling and this time I'll get a better grip on that neck of yours." he said before a blade slammed into his throat before Jett tore out of the landing faster than before.

"Screw you psycho!" Jett shouted leaving the man laying on the ground as people crowded around him while Jett bolted out the front door.

Jett looked around through the rain at the buildings of Birmingham's business district he was already back in his city but not safe yet as something slammed into his back sending him rolling into the streets, his glasses skidding from his face. Jett grabbed for them and pulled himself up as blue lights flashed in every direction around the building, he pulled his glasses on and bolted from the scene heading for the one place he knew he could find faster than any other; his apartment. As he ran from both cops and the psychotic machine he could hear over his head his mind tried to wrap itself around all that had just happened, he had stabbed a man in the neck out of self defense and he was now a wanted fugitive and he had somehow made an eight hour trip in what could've only been two.

"How is this happening?" Jett screamed breathlessly.

Rain poured even harder throughout the city streets, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead as his glasses became blurred through the water soaking them, thunder roared as he neared his apartment complex his heart pounding after running for so long. As he ran through the front gate a large hand slammed in front of him sending him skidding across the asphalt, skinning his arms and side as he looked up at his assailant. He looked upon a massive metal man with its cycloptic red eye glaring right at him, the blood drawn from his broken glasses cutting his forehead dripping and stinging his eyes as the behemoth raised his foot to crush him.

It can't end like this he thought his eyes trying to focus on the massive metal giant about to kill him.

"Now Human you are no longer a concern for lord Megatron." The machine said as he brought his massive foot down.


End file.
